Tifón
by sonrais777
Summary: Debido a una alerta de tormenta, todo mundo debe alejarse del Sena, y eso incluye a la familia Couffaine que encuentra refugio con los Dupain-Cheng. Pero,¿qué puede pasar en medio de un tifón? Luka y Marinette sabrían la respuesta.


**Hola a todos! He aquí otro fic de esta pareja que me gusta. 50 y 50, eso no cambia para nada y menos para cierto gato que quiere ver el fandom arder. *le envía una mirada molesta a Plagg* Como sea. Espero que les guste. Y sé que algunos me pidieron saber qué hizo Luka con Marinette en mi historia de Despierto, denme tiempo. También advierto que si no les gusta el Lukanette no lo lean ni dejen comentarios sobre eso, si no les gussta no lo lean. Y ya así sin más y aparte de agradecer a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Tifón.

Capítulo único.

Se había pronosticado un tifón que llegaría a Francia esa noche. Todos estaban atentos a las noticias y alertas. Entre estas eran no acercarse al Sena y que todos los barcos se resguardaran en los embarcaderos correspondientes. Cosa que a la familia Couffaine no le vino en gracia al dejar su hogar, pero no necesitaron de mucho para encontrar un lugar donde quedarse esa noche.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- dijo la señora Cheng recibiendo a la familia de tres con su marido e hija.

-Pasen, pasen, no sean tímidos.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos esta noche.- agradeció Anarka Couffaine con un tono de voz más suave de la usual.

-No pasa nada. Además es un placer tenerlos aquí.- las dos madres vieron a sus hijos, mayormente a Luka y Marinette que, siendo esta última, hablaba con Juleka mientras Luka veía la casa.

-Por supuesto. Como sea gracias por dejarnos quedarnos esta noche ya que... de solo recordar a esos policías ¡me hierve la sangre! ¡Más les vale bien que nuestro Liberty esté bien o sino verán lo que es la ira de una mujer de agua!

-Mamá. Sabes que fue por nuestra seguridad.- explicó Luka con su usual tono calmo pero su madre lanzó una risa al aire.

-Oh, hijo. Ese barco ha soportado tormentas peores. Ya te contaré una experiencia que tuvimos en ese barco cuando tú eras un pequeñajo.

-Espero que no sea traumatizante.- se burló a lo bajo y Marinette y Juleka aguantaron las risas. El señor Dupain se adelantó sonriendo también por el comentario de Luka.

-Vengan. Les enseñaremos donde pueden dormir. Hay un cuarto de invitados que podemos arreglar y Juleka podría dormir con Marinette.

-Y mientras se instalan nosotros terminaremos la cena.- agregó la señora Cheng pero la señora Couffaine levantó su mano hacia Sabine.

-¡Ah, no! No estaremos aquí para ser pesos muertos. Con gusto les ayudaremos con la cena.- el señor Dupain y su esposa sonrieron.

-Está bien. Un poco de ayuda nunca está de más.- todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Siendo los chicos quienes se rezagaron un poco.

-Será divertido hacer la cena.- dijo Marinette y Juleka que estaba al frente giró su cabeza para verla.

-En realidad lo único que sabe hacer mamá es asar carne, macarrones con queso y arroz.- Luka se rió desde atrás.

-Es la especialidad de la casa, ya verás.- Marinette se rió y caminó a los pisos superiores con todos.

La cena estuvo llena de momentos divertidos y vergonzosos. Y tuvo que admitir que fueron los mejores macarrones con queso que había probado. Tenía pensado guardar un poco y enviárselos a Adrien y Plagg.

Como a veces el destino era engañoso… Tras un par de años, Adrien pasó del gran amor de su vida a ser su mejor amigo y casi como su hermano. Adrien y ella habían decidido quedar como amigos como un mutuo acuerdo. Y aun ahora, no sabrían que hacer sin el otro, pero no de forma romántica. Después de todo, los portadores estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero no forzosamente como pareja.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos mientras lavaba los platos con ayuda de Luka, que el plato de sus manos casi cae al sentir la mano del joven músico rozar su trasero.

Ésta lo miró con una expresión cercana al espanto e incredulidad para luego mirar hacia la mesa donde los adultos reían al tomar un café y Juleka miraba el reportaje del clima. Le dedicó a Luka una mirada llena de reproche para seguir con su tarea de lavar platos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Mmm? No tiene nada de malo molestar a mi novia. Además, hace dos meses de eso.

Novia.

Sonaba tan dulce cuando lo decía. Luka era su novio. Y cuando se refería a "eso", quería decir que no habían tenido intimidad en ese tiempo. Aunque, ¿cómo hacerlo de nuevo si todo el universo parecía en contra? Después de la primera vez, una ocasión en que Anarka y Juleka se fueron un fin de semana completo dejando a Luka solo en el barco, no habían tenido oportunidad alguna de una segunda vez. Primero eran los ensayos de la banda, luego estaban sus padres, sus estudios, y casi como broche de oro un akuma había sido el que los había interrumpido la última vez y tuvo que correr. Pues bien, de no ser por Tikki y sus sabios consejos, estaba segura que Hawk Moth la hubiese sido akumatizado por la abstinencia sexual.

¡Por supuesto que deseaba hacerlo con su novio! Pero… ¿hacerlo en un lugar donde a pocos metros estaban sus familias? ¡Ni en sus sueños!

-No es no. Además, ¿quieres que mi padre te golpee con su rodillo? ¿El de mármol?

-Sería divertido ver si puede alcanzarme, ouch.- se rió ante el pellizco que ella le dio en el brazo.

-Te lo advierto, Luka. No.

-Está bien. Intentaré ser bueno y esperar la oportunidad perfecta.- Marinette creyó en sus palabras, por lo que no le dio pena darle un beso en la mejilla como recompensa. Al menos antes de escuchar a los adultos enternecidos por ellos dos y hacerla sonrojar hasta las orejas concentrándose en lavar lo más rápido posible.

En poco tiempo los fuertes vientos llegaron azotando la ciudad y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo cada tanto con un fuerte sonido como el de una explosión. Marinette le había cedido la cama a Juleka mientras ella dormía en su diván, sabiendo que en los pisos de abajo estaban sus padres y en el cuarto de huéspedes la señora Couffaine con su hijo.

No podía dormir, el tifón rugía feroz afuera y cada tanto un ruido del exterior ahuyentaba su sueño. Agradeció haber guardado todas las cosas de su balcón o sino estarían seguro regadas por medio Paris.

Se levantó del diván y abrió un cajón donde estaba Tikki durmiendo profundamente aun con los fuertes sonidos exteriores, sabía que debía decirle a Luka que era Ladybug, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad y no sabía cómo empezar aunque lo hubiese ensayado mil veces por temor a su reacción.

Decidió bajar por un poco de agua. Bostezando, llegó a la cocina y encendió la luz de la cocina para poder ver mejor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver acostado en el sofá de la sala a Luka. Se acercó sigilosamente a verlo y se inclinó para ver más de cerca su rostro. Luka era un chico muy atractivo, dormido le parecía tan sereno que no se atrevió siquiera a tocar su rostro. Un fuerte trueno la sobresaltó ahogando una exclamación. Fue como si este hubiese caído al suelo. Asustada miró a Luka para ver si se había despertado pero Luka solo se acomodó en el sofá, y ella sonrió al ver que su sueño no había sido perturbado.

-Tiene el sueño pesado. Buenas noches Luka.- susurró deseando besarle pero no se atrevió.

Se alejó de él volviendo a la cocina y después de tomar su vaso de agua, apagó la luz y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Dejó la trampilla caer tras de ella pero ésta golpeó con algo que le impidió cerrar. Un gemido ahogado de dolor la hizo girarse y abrirla de nuevo.

Luka estaba allí con la mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Luka? Pensé que estabas dormido.- susurró para que Juleka no despertara y Luka le respondió en el mismo tono bajo.

-Lo estaba, hasta que te escuché gritar por ese trueno.- ella se sonrojó apenada.

-N-No grité. Solo me tomó por sorpresa.

-Claro. Aunque fue decepcionante no tener un beso tuyo mientras dormía.- Marinette se sonrojó más, miró de reojo a Juleka que seguía dormida y se inclinó a besar a Luka. Un beso dulce, que debía ser corto pero sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente y este se volvió lento y profundo, en que cada uno aprovechó para saborear los labios del otro. Pudo sentir la mano de Luka deslizarse desde su nuca hasta el nacimiento de su cabello y acariciar ese punto detrás. Marinette dejó que su lengua se adentrara en su boca, lenta y suave… lo separó empujándolo un poco.

-Con eso es suficiente. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías en el sofá?

-Es imposible dormir con mi madre, créeme, mi integridad física y mental estaba en juego.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digamos que se mueve mucho y habla o mejor dicho, da órdenes estando dormida.

-¿No estabas dormido en el suelo?

-Las patadas me llegaron desde donde estaba. Pero me alegra mucho que me haya golpeado, he tenido la oportunidad de verte.- le guiñó un ojo y otro rayo iluminó la habitación, Marinette había dado un respingo que quiso disimular pero Luka lo notó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Marinette se aclaró antes de poder hablar.

-Bueno, la noche es larga y estamos todos muy cansados, así que buenas no...- sus labios fueron silenciados por otro beso.

-No creo... poder... contenerme más tiempo Marinette.- decía entre besos pegándose lo más posible a Marinette que cayó hacia atrás teniendo a Luka casi encima de ella.

-Luka... n-no podemos.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad tengo un serio problema aquí...- tomó la mano de Marinette y la guió hacia sus pantalones donde sintió su duro miembro hinchado que se estremeció ante su toque. Marinette se sonrojó y se mordió el labio indecisa.- Marinette...- su aliento cálido rozó su cuello y comenzó a besar y lamer su dulce piel.- Te necesito…- ¿cómo negarse cuando se lo pedía de esa forma?

-E-Está bien. Creo que hay algo que podemos hacer.

Luka sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando lo guió al baño de su cuarto. Marinette encendió la luz ya que no podían ver absolutamente nada. Y al fin estando a solas Luka la tomó de la cintura y la besó con anhelo, hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Marinette intentaba recuperarse, sintiendo los dedos de Luka acariciar su nuca mandándole una corriente eléctrica a su cuerpo, mientras este sonreía complacido por su reacción.

-Yo también te extrañé.- intentó besarla nuevamente pero ella colocó la punta de sus dedos en sus labios.

-No, Luka. Juleka está del otro lado. No podemos hacer mucho ruido.

-Tiene el sueño pesado.- intentó otra vez pero Marinette volvió a detenerlo.

-N-No me apetece hacerlo con tu hermana del otro lado de la puerta y tu madre debajo de nosotros.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué sugieres?- Marinette abrió la boca pero la cerró completamente sonrojada, todavía le daba un poco de pena hablar de eso pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-V-Voy a hacer algo, pero tendrás que guiarme, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te gusta o lo ha-hago mal dímelo.

Marinette guió a Luka al borde de la bañera, este se sentó y luego la vio hincarse frente a él tomando su pantalón. Luka entendió lo que quería hacer. Le facilitó el trabajo, cuando lo bajó y la erección que tenía se alzó como una torre frente a ella. Su rostro se puso como el de una fresa. Con cuidado, Marinette tomó su miembro sintiéndolo caliente, duro, suave y palpitante, parecía tener vida propia. Luka ahogó un gemido ante ese suave toque de su mano.

-Marinette...

-Shhh, no hagas ruido.- Luka suspiró.

El tifón hacía más ruido que ellos dos, pero Marinette estaba muy nerviosa y prefería dejarla por ahora. Un sonido se ahogó en su garganta al sentir esa dulce lengua jugar sobre su miembro.

-¿L-Lo hago bien?

-De maravilla…- logró pronunciar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Marinette no tenía intenciones de alargar eso. Después de eso los dos se irían a dormir y asunto terminado. Claro que entendía la frustración de Luka, pero ella no iba a permitir que los atraparan en pleno acto.

Su boca succionó la punta como un sorbete y su lengua pasó por todo su largo con lentitud. Luka se las arregló para no gemir pero un sonido ronco salió de su garganta. Marinette siguió chupando y besando impresionada ante tal descubrimiento, sus labios podían sentir su sangre correr por el hinchado miembro. Deseosa por descubrir qué más podía hacer comenzó a introducir lo más posible a su boca. Luka era enorme, en el buen sentido de la palabra, e intentaba no atragantarse por su tamaño y los jadeos que Luka la incitaban a seguir adelante.

La primera vez que lo hicieron ella solo lo había tocado, pero no de esa forma, aunque estuvo cerca. Alya le había dicho que era como saborear un helado, pero esto no tenía nada de dulce, aun así no quería parar. Quería más. Sin embargo estaba un factor, se recordaba quien estaba a solo una puerta de distancia y su libido se controlaba en parte. Sintió las manos de Luka acariciar su cabeza y ella lo miró deteniendo su labor.

-Lo siento... solo un poco más. Usa un poco más la lengua.

Ella asintió y siguió concentrada con su labor, ignorando las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Cada vez más rápido, casi, ya casi, aquello empezaba a excitarla aunque no quisiera. La expresión de Luka demostraba cuanto le gustaba y quería darle más, así que en un movimiento arriesgado introdujo todo lo que pudo de él. Luka sintió que no podía resistir más tiempo, y la visión de Marinette tan devota a su labor lo hizo abrir la boca en un gemido silencioso viniéndose en su estrecha garganta con un chorro ardiente que la quemó.

Marinette abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y se separó tosiendo y manchando su camiseta para dormir con un poco de semen. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero no era tan desagradable como había pensado que sería cuando leyó que las parejas a veces tragaban los fluidos de sus parejas.

Preocupado Luka se arrodilló frente a ella y limpió la comisura de sus labios donde restos de semen caían.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión.

-N-No pasa nada. E-Es algo normal que pase. Todavía nos falta mucho por saber sobre… nuestros cuerpos.- Luka le sonrió travieso.

-Oh, ¿quieres aprender más sobre tu cuerpo conmigo?- el rostro de Marinette enrojeció y desvió la mirada, Luka la miró con ternura y tomando entre sus manos su rostro, besó su frente y luego junto ambas sin apartar los ojos de esos bellos azul cielo.- Ahora me toca hacerte sentir bien a ti…

Dentro del baño y siendo cubiertos por el ruido de la despiadada tormenta. Marinette tenía cuidado con los sonidos de su boca mientras Luka besaba su cuello saboreando su dulce piel. Sus manos acariciaban sus perfectos senos y sus ásperos dedos jugaban con sus rosados pezones. Besó su clavícula, su pulso, y siguiendo bajando hasta sus senos en donde su lengua apenas y tocó uno de esos rosados botones Marinette gimió y se cubrió la boca.

-Me encanta tu voz Marinette. Cada vez que gimes elevas mi orgullo al saber lo que provoco en ti.

-Por favor... nos van a descubrir.

-No lo harán. Al menos si guardas silencio.- volvió a pasar su lengua por ese precioso botón rosado y ella gimió más bajo que la vez anterior, Luka siguió su trabajo, escuchando los gemidos ahogados de Marinette, al lamer, succionar, y por último morder escuchando gustoso como cada vez le era difícil ocultar su voz. Pero quería más, por eso su mano se movió sobre la tela de su pantalón, acariciando esa parte donde pronto estaría.

-¡Ah! Luka...

-Shhh, solo disfruta.- intentó besarla pero ella se cubrió la boca.

-No lo hagas. Recuerda que trague t-tu...

-Oh.- Marinette creyó que lo había ofendido pero Luka introdujo su mano dentro de sus pantalones para tocar de forma más directa su intimidad.

-Entonces déjame emparejar las cosas para ambos.

La hizo apoyarse en su lavabo y bajó sus pantalones. Este pareció disfrutar bajar su prenda interior rosa para admirar ese pequeño montículo de rizos que escondían lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Un bonito rosal el que tienes aquí. Abre tus piernas un poco más por favor.- su voz era más ronca y profunda. Marinette obedeció a la espera de lo que haría con ella. Y no le decepcionó. Sus dedos acariciaron los labios mayores de su sexo, estimulando para abrirlos y mostrar la humedad que ya no podía esconder. Se mordió los labios para no gemir tan fuerte. Luka estaba sumamente concentrado en su intimidad, acercándose y aspirando su aroma.

-Cuando lo hicimos en mi habitación estabas igual de húmeda.- sintió su dedo adentrarse lentamente en ella y moverlo poco a poco.

-Y tan estrecha como ahora. Tus jugos empezaban a salir y a resbalar por mis dedos. ¿Recuerdas?

-L-Luka... basta.- se estremeció al sentir sus dedos jugar en esa zona, ahora dos se adentraban, y otros jugaban rozando su ya hinchado clítoris cada tanto.

-Y pensé, es como una fuente. Empapando mis dedos y tentándome a que pruebe de ellos.- Marinette gimió con fuerza entre sus manos al sentir su lengua ahora jugar con ella.- Gemiste mi nombre. De una forma tan lasciva que en ese momento sentí no podría controlarme.

La punta de su lengua tocó el clítoris y su pulgar lo rozó y rotó observando el cuerpo de Marinette estremecerse violentamente, acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos, moviéndolos de forma alternada y Marinette ahora lo sujetaba de la camiseta desesperada por no gritar.

-Y fue que me dije en ese momento que solo yo podría provocar esto en ti. Nadie más te tocaría como yo, mi ser más egoísta.- su interior apretaba sus dedos, succionándolos casi lista para su culminación.- Deliciosa. Tan dulce y abundante como un maná... Y al final cuando llegaste a tu culminación me dije: Ella es. La chica que me ha destrozado la razón y como castigo arrebataría su alma y corazón solo para mi.- solo bastó succionar su botón para hacerla sucumbir al orgasmo.

Marinette gritó entre sus manos al último segundo, sus piernas apenas y pudieron sostenerle pero Luka en un suave movimiento la hizo sentarse a sobre él en el suelo y ella le abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco a poco calmando su respiración hasta que la toma con delicadeza del cuello y la guía para besarla. Luka sonrió victorioso.

-No tengo mal sabor, así como tú tampoco.- ella se sonrojó por completo.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- rogó ocultándose entre el hueco de su cuello. Pero esta dio un respingo al sentir la erección de Luka en su entrada.- N-No puedes...

-Vengo preparado.- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón unos cuantos condones haciendo que ella lo mirara incrédula.

-¿Que rayos haces con esos en tu pijama?

-Bueno, cuando estoy contigo la tentación es grande. Así que debo estar preparado. Además, te dije que encontraría el momento perfecto, y el momento perfecto nunca avisa.

-No me apetece hacerlo en mi baño.

-Entonces vamos al plan B.

Fuera del baño, Juleka se había levantado para ir a por un vaso de agua, por un segundo le pareció ver la luz por debajo de la puerta abierta pero al girar vio que no había nada. Bostezó y tras un relámpago a la lejanía no escuchó el largo gemido que salió del baño y bajó a la cocina.

Luka la tenía sujeta contra él, era tan ligera que la cargaba sin problemas apretando sus glúteos con deseo. Esperó un momento ahogando un gemido que produjo un sonido gutural en su garganta. Su cálido interior lo recibía de nuevo tal y como la última vez, apretado, ardiente y tan suave como terciopelo. Marinette con ojos llorosos se mordió los labios para no gemir por la intrusión tan profunda de su miembro y poco a poco comenzó a sentir el lento movimiento, sintiendo entre sus manos, al fin libre de toda prenda como ella, los músculos de su cuerpo en completa tensión.

-Luka...

-Shhh, espera, tengo algo bueno.- Marinette no podía ver su rostro pero estaba seguro que estaba sonriendo aun ante la tensión de su voz.- Estamos en un camerino después de un concierto.

-¿S-Sería tuyo?

-Ajá... y tuyo también.

-N-No creo que tu camerino huela a brisa marina, ah...- Luka subió su mano derecha en una caricia lenta desde su nalga hasta debajo de su cuello.

-Bien, entonces mi barco... justo te tengo en el timón.

-Oh~

Luka comenzó a moverse un poco más. Sintiendo las paredes de Marinette apretarlo con fuerza en una serie de espasmos cuando tocaba su punto más sensible y escuchando esos dulces sonidos que salían de su boca.

-Estamos solos en la cubierta y mi madre y hermana están debajo por... por lo que no debemos hacer mucho ruido.- una dura estocada casi la hace gemir de no ser porque Luka atrapó su gemido en un lento y apasionado beso.- En silencio...

-L-Luka~ Mmmm, no es tan encerrado.

-Oh, Marinette, dame un poco de crédito.- los dos sonreían, extasiados por el momento así que Luka prefirió llevarla por el recuerdo.

-Nuestra primera vez...- su aliento chocó con sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello dejando un par de besos lentos cadenciosos.- Cuando te vi por primera en mi cama... eras como un ser divino y prohibido.- su mano se movió de su espalda a sus senos, y Marinette gimió a lo bajo cuando sus dedos acariciaron su pezón.- Tan delicada... quería tratarte con extremo cuidado.

Atrapó su pezón entre sus labios. Lamió y succionó casi volviendola loca.

-Ah, sí. Luka... por favor...

-Pero a la vez deseaba romperte.- sus dientes atraparon su pezón ya inflamado y ella apenas y pudo ahogar un grito. Enterrando las uñas en la espalda y cuero cabelludo de Luka que gruñó complacido por su reacción.

La tormenta afuera rugió como una bestia hambrienta, cada vez más intensa como los dos amantes que estaban en la oscuridad. Y un relámpago le hizo ver a Luka la expresión de Marinette. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos en una invitación ante los gemidos silenciosos. Y tras otro relámpago Luka la llevó donde sus ropas estaban en el suelo en una improvisada cama.

-¡Luka! Sigue… por favor.

-Así como la primera vez... me llevas entre el cielo y el infierno.- las embestidas comenzaron a volverse más rápidas y más profundas.- Quería ser más delicado posible pero... también destruir esa parte de ti. Me adentré tan dentro como ahora...

-Luka... más, por favor, ya no puedo...

Luka buscó sus labios y otra luz iluminó el cielo, encontrando sus labios y besarla furioso, deseando sentir más del uno del otro. La fricción de su piel era deliciosa, y esta aumentó al sentir su cuerpo arquearse y sus piernas enredarse a él haciendo más profunda las embestidas. Luka fue quien terminó el beso, escuchando gemidos y sollozos de parte Marinette.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para poder apoyarse y Marinette se abrazó a él arañando su espalda, intentando acallar sus gemidos ante las feroces embestidas en que ese miembro bombeaba sin piedad alguna su interior. Estaba tan cerca de liberación que estaba rozando ya ese delicioso clímax.

-Marinette... ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando... terminamos?- su voz entrecortada en jadeos le decía que al igual que ella estaba a punto de terminar.

Marinette no contestó, apenas y se acordaba de su nombre, con los labios hinchados de tanto morderlos y su respiración entrecortada.

Y tras no recibir respuesta Luka se detuvo.

-Responde Marinette...

-¿Eh? L-Luka por favor...- se retorció deseando que siguiera pero Luka la sujetó de las caderas.

-Solo contesta. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando llegamos por primera vez?

-Dije te amo. Te amo, te amo tanto, Luka que deseo estar contigo siempre. Así que por favor... por favor haz lo que quieras conmigo pero sigue penetrándome hasta el último respiro, por favor...- suplicó completamente desinhibida. Luka sonrió complacido, se arrodilló elevando las caderas de Marinette y tras retirarse un poco la invadió con una poderosa estocada que le hizo gritar.

-Yo también te amo. Marinette... mi vida, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Las penetraciones se volvieron más fuertes, profundas, olvidándose de toda cautela al expresar su placer con gemidos y jadeos. Las paredes de Marinette lo apresaron con fuerza y en un atisbo de cordura, Luka cubrió la boca de su amada con su mano cuando ella gimió derramando sus jugos en él perdida en su clímax. Luka no resistió más ante ese calor y envoltura que lo estranguló y se derramó en el preservativo, un poco decepcionado de no poder hacerlo en su interior… todavía.

Luka se separó cuando hubo dejado hasta la última gota y con cuidado retiró el preservativo y a tientas lo tiró, esperando, en el bote de basura.

Se acostó poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Marinette, escuchando el sonido de su corazón y cediendo a ella que le envolvió con sus brazos alrededor. Exhaló gustoso de poder estar así. Su hogar…

-¿No vas a preguntarme como estoy?

-Mmm, te veo tan hermosamente desnuda que estoy sin palabras.- Marinette le dio un golpecito pero rió, Luka lo supo y con un último beso entre sus pechos dejó que la noche avanzara un poco más…

A la mañana siguiente Marinette bajó a desayunar. Se sentía tan ligera que cualquiera diría que había dormido entre un almohadón de plumas y no entre el suelo del baño y su diván con un rugiente tifón azotando sus ventanas. Todos ya estaban reunidos desayunando y sonrió al ver a Luka con un lugar disponible a su lado.

-Buenos días. Disculpen la tardanza, se me pegaron las sabanas.

-No pasa nada hija, después de todo no hay escuela hoy por el tifón.- la señora Cheng entonces notó lo que su hija tenía puesto.- Esa camiseta no te la conocía.- casi derrama el zumo de naranja a tal observación, Marinette llevaba la camiseta negra que Luka llevaba anoche, ya que la parte de arriba de su pijama se había ensuciado y este la había vestido estando ella sin fuerzas. Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín en un segundo.

-Oh, bueno, e-esta camiseta es, cómo decirlo, es...

-Es mía.- contestó Luka provocando un infarto a Marinette.- Anoche se levantó por agua y por accidente la asusté haciendo que se mojara. Le di mi otra camiseta para que no se resfriara.- fue cuando Marinette notó que Luka tenía puesta una camiseta casi idéntica a la que traía, solo que con el logo de Jagged Stone.

-Mmmm, estoy segura que tú tenías esa.- murmuró Juleka en voz baja y Luka solo rió entre dientes.

-Gracias Luka.- la señora Cheng sonrió encantada por tan amable gesto y viendo que su marido se relajaba de inmediato.- Marinette te regresará tu camiseta después de lavarla.

-A mí no me molesta.- Marinette se encogió a su lado con un claro sonrojo y se sirvió el desayuno. El noticiero estaba puesto y Nadja Chamack reportaba desde algún lugar cercano al Sena.

 _ **Tras el tifón de anoche, esto provocó el desemboque del Sena. Y se pronostica lluvias intermitentes a lo largo del día, por lo que pedimos no acercarse hoy ni mañana por la corriente que llevará. Y a todos los barqueros se les recomienda atenerse a las indicaciones de seguridad.**_

El señor Dupain vio a sus invitados.

-No se preocupen. Pueden quedarse aquí hasta que todo se normalice.

-Disculpen los problemas que les ocasionamos.- dijo Anarka apenada y Sabine sonrió.

-No lo sienta. Nos encanta tenerlos aquí. Y así podemos conocernos más.

-Tiene razón.- ambas madres vieron de reojo a sus hijos. Luka sonrió a Marinette que igualmente sonreía feliz de tenerlo cerca, pero tuvo que controlar un respingo cuando este le metió mano bajo la mesa.

Como una muda promesa a lo que podrían desatar después, con la misma o mayor intensidad que un tifón.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! ¿Cómo sería la expresión de Luka al saber el secreto de Marinette? Bueno, me gustaría escribirlo a futuro XD Lo vuelvo a repetir, 50 y 50. Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
